


Lord of the Kitchen

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into how preparations for Christmas dinner are going in the Tyler-Hunt-Cartwright household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xysabridde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xysabridde/gifts).



> Written for the [Martian Holidays Exchange 2015](http://martianholiday.livejournal.com/tag/exchange%202015)! The prompt was: " I would like some Sam/Gene/Annie, slash or buddy cop as you prefer, trying to organise a celebration of some kind. Prompt is "thin ice". :D"
> 
> Crack, slightly OOC/over the top. Enjoy. <3

'Sam, where's the sauce you made last night?'

 

'Fridge, upper shelf, on the left.'

 

'Where did you put my single malt, Tyler?!'

 

'Not telling.'

 

'Do we have fancy wine glasses?'

 

'Cupboard in the lounge left of the settee, you might need a stool to reach it. Or ask Gene.'

 

'Tyler, I need that single malt.'

 

'No you don't.'

 

'How's the cake going?'

 

'Splendidly, Annie, thank you for asking.'

 

'Sharing the whereabouts of my scotch would be splendid as well, Dorothy!'

 

Finally and utterly exasperated, Sam set down the piping bag and glared at Gene. 'I hid it for a reason, Gene, so you can stop looking right now and let me finish this in peace!'

 

'I need that whisky! I haven't had my shot after second breakfast yet today!'

 

'We've not had second breakfast yet either,' Annie pointed out, setting up the glasses and rearranging the napkins on the plates. This was most of Annie's family coming for Christmas dinner, after all, for the first time properly meeting her two husbands; everything had to be perfect for that.

 

'Exactly my point,' Gene said with a pointed look in Sam's direction, who merely rolled his eyes and continued his work, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips.

 

'If we have second breakfast today your parents will have to eat all of this,' Sam made a sweeping gesture that encompassed the entire kitchen, 'all on their own.'

 

'Never,' Gene proclaimed, starting to root through one of the cupboards until Sam threw a walnut at his head.

 

'Stop it! I need you sober, or you'll drop everything.'

 

'The Gene Genie drops nothing, I'll have you know, you cheeky sod.'

 

Annie had been watching amusedly from the kitchen door, but now she came inside and stood next to Sam, checking that all the various meals simmering in pots were still doing well.

 

'Annie love, can you have a quick look in the oven for me? And Gene, step away from the fridge.'

 

'You weren't even looking!'

 

'So you _were_ having a go at the fridge.'

 

Annie merely heard Gene's frustrated groan – she was concentrating on the turkey in the oven, waving away the hot air before closing the door again and straightening up. 'No problems down here.'

 

'Oh I do think Gladys has got a problem, he's all wound up and --'

 

Sam threw a spatula at Gene, who barely caught it and gave Sam an incredulous look. 'Shut up, or I'll cuff you to the chair and make you watch as we eat the feast. C'mon, make yourself useful and lift the cookies off the baking tray. Carefully. Think you can do that?'

 

Gene stabbed the spatula in Sam's direction. 'You're skidding on paper-thin ice right now, Tyler.'

 

Sam didn't even look at him, concentrating entirely on putting the last finishing touches to the icing. 'You said the kitchen is my area of expertise. My area,' and here he did look over at Gene, with a glare that could have pierced titanium, ' _my rules_.'

 

Gene had no answer to that, merely blinked and gulped and then quietly set to work.

 

Sam then looked at Annie, and his expression immediately brightened and he gave her a wink. Annie chuckled silently and shook her head in return, stirring the soup in front of her. This was going to be an interesting Christmas dinner, to say the least.

 


End file.
